


Shoujo Daydreams

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cliche, Confessions, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, High School, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Shoujo, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tropes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: "I vow to find a boyfriend before the end of my first year of high school!"—16 year old Rin Kagamine enters high school with a heart of high hopes for a romance-filled school experience! Accompanied by her childhood friend Len, can she make her fantasies become a reality? Or will she realize that what she wants isn't what she's looking for?
Relationships: Hatsune Mikuo/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin/Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_Buck up, Rinny, you can do this._

Her hands are trembling furiously. The small box in her hand is shaking as if via earthquake, but it's just her small fingers struggling to keep a steady grip. The little blue bow on top waves in the breeze, the only thing moving besides the blood pumping rapidly through her body and her shallow breaths.

_It's simple. Easy._

_You might not've done this before, but it's so doable!_

_Yeah, of course…_

_How hard can a confession be, anyway?_

Her heart is clenched within her ribcage, and her school uniform feels beyond hot under the springtime sun. It feels like pins and needles are stabbing her through her arms and legs, and it's only after loosening her grip on the wrapped gift in hand and shuffling does she realize she hasn't moved in a solid twenty five minutes.

She's like a statue in wait. Rin's not really sure what else to do, since she's never been in this situation before.

What situation, you ask? Well…

Sixteen year old Rin, on her first day of high school, is going to ask out a boy for the very first time ever. Some would say that's late, but it has to be the right time!

New school year, new teen Rin, new future waiting ahead— what better time to start a sweet, picturesque high school romance? Reading shoujo manga every day since she was eight has prepared her for this very day.

But, well… She can't say she was very graceful in the process of asking out the boy she likes.

_Mikuo Hatsune._

Teal-haired, glimmering oceanic eyes, unblemished skin, one of the handsomest, wealthiest, most popular boys in the entire school. He practically screams 'prince', like the main love interest of her manga. That can only mean, since she's the protagonist, he's meant to be with her!

...At least, that's what's supposed to happen.

She'd shakily approached him before first period as he spoke with his group of friends, and when he had eyed her questioningly, she had managed to stammer out the world's quietest sentence;

" _P-please meet me after school. I'll be waiting behind the east wing!_ "

She'd run away after that, heart pounding furiously, but her head has been fogged up ever since.

He hadn't even given her a proper answer then, either. She'd just assumed he would come. But… It's been half an hour since school let out, and she hasn't seen him. He hasn't come sweeping around the corner to knock her off her feet like she'd thought he would.

She's kinda always had her eye on him, (since about the height of middle school), but she's never been the only one to have eyes on him. His popularity meant he was sought after by almost every girl in the vicinity. Even including ones that didn't even attend the same school— she's heard his name uttered by every girl she's ever met at least once.

Her chances have to be high, though! She can't give up!

A flash of light brings her out of her thoughts, and the blonde goes stock still again as the sight of bright teal hair comes into view.

The boy himself, Mikuo, stands before her, a hand dipped into his pants pocket casually. His school jacket is slung over the other shoulder, and his tie has been loosened and a button undone on his shirt. It takes everything in her not to marvel at the chiseled chest just peeking out through the collar.

"Y-You came!" The words flood her mouth in an instant, before she can stop them. Blinking, Rin slaps a hand to her lips, nearly dropping the box in her other. "I- I mean, I didn't—"

He lets out what sounds like an exasperated sigh, and tilts his head.

"You called me out here, so I came. Even though I don't think we've spoken before. I don't even know your name."

His voice is smooth like chocolate, and Rin is quick to melt under the firm tone.

"I… I'm Rin," she squeaks, reaching up to tug at one of her short strands of hair. "Rin Kagamine. I'm… I'm in the same class as you."

"Oh."

A beat passes awkwardly, and her face turns a flushed shade of red.

_What are you doing, you idiot? Hurry up and_ _say_ _something already!_

"I-... M- Mister Hatsune…" _Oh my God, what are you_ _doing_ _?!_ "I- I mean, Mikuo, I'm, um, please…."

Suddenly she finds herself bowing to him, arms extended with the box proffered as if to appease a god.

"Please accept this as a token of my affection! I like you, so please go out with me!"

Her entire body clenches up like a fist, and she is beyond glad she can't see his face. She stumbled over her words so badly that she's surprised anything legible came out at all.

"...Sorry, can't do that."

Her blood runs cold.

Slowly working her way back to a standing position, she stares at the teal-haired boy. His gaze on her is unwavering, not even the slightest bit fazed.

"I don't like you. I mean, you seem nice, I guess? But I'm not going to go out with you. Keep the gift. Sorry to inconvenience you by wasting your time."

He raises a hand in farewell, and before she can utter a single word, he's turned his back and walked away, the material of his jacket swaying like the forlorn bow on her rejected gift. She can't breathe for a few seconds as she processes what happened.

" _Can't do that."_

" _I don't like you."_

Like a sudden weight has fallen upon her shoulders, Rin drops to her knees, the box finally tumbling from her fingers and rolling away from her, getting dirt on the pristine shiny wrap she had picked out. She could've been sucker punched, and it would've hurt less.

_But, wait… Isn't this supposed to be the year of love?_

_Why, then…_

_Why did I get rejected?!_

**.x.X.x.**

"I just don't understand, Len! He just walked away! He didn't even wait for my answer!"

Burying her face in her arms, Rin lets out a gross sob of frustration into her skin.

It's later that night, and she's holed up in her room. A half-forgotten pint of ice cream lay nearby, and her game console gleams with a cute anime boy smiling back at her.

She really should be going to bed soon, but why even bother going to school after she's already royally messed up the _very first day_ of the new school year?

Which is exactly why she called up her longtime friend of many years, Len Kagamine. They often get mistaken for being related due to their last name (and semi-similar appearances). Friends since they were in diapers, he's the one person she's counted on to stick by her as school years went by.

The blonde boy beside her, with a leg pulled to his chest and his arm resting atop it, gazes at the tv absently, a thoughtful look on his face. He's been listening to her rant for the past hour, but this isn't the first time she's talked his ear off for no reason other than to vent. He never complains, though, just choosing to let her talk herself into a stupor. It's one of the nice things about him.

He casts a glance at her, his thick ponytail bobbing with the slight motion.

"You're upset like this and it's only the first day, Rin," he points out. "Are you going to skip school starting tomorrow?"

"Can I?" she asks unabashedly, and he rolls his eyes.

"No, Rin."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" she asks, frowning at him from her hunched position.

He glances at her, and offers a small smile.

"Well, the Rin I know never gives up. So the answer seems pretty obvious to me."

Lifting her head a little, she brightens considerably.

"...I mean, you're not wrong," she says, laughing a little. "But, I did embarrass myself pretty badly. I just… I don't understand why it didn't work out the way I was hoping."

"You put too much faith in those manga you read," Len deadpans. "That's all fiction, you know?"

"What do _you_ know, Mr ' _I've never dated'_?" Rin jabs a finger into his side, making him cringe away.

"That doesn't matter," he responds sourly, before poking her in return while she squeals. "What matters is that you keep your head up, okay? This is just one stepping stone, right?"

Rin pauses, before softening.

"...Yeah."

Steeling herself, Rin jumps up into a standing position, nearly startling the teen beside her as she pumps a fist into the air.

"Alright then, Len! I've decided." With a happy harrumph, she feels willpower surge through her.

Yes… she recognizes this feeling. This determination, this will, this endurance— it's come over her many times before. Competitions, challenges, obstacles, she's tackled them all with this one feeling.

"I vow to find a boyfriend before the end of my first year of high school!" she declares loudly. "This is just a tiny setback. No matter what I _will_ find love!"

A sputter of laughter makes her glance down at her best friend, covering his mouth with a hand. His shoulders wrack with unheard chuckles.

"...What?" she demands.

"Nothing," he says after a moment, managing to compose himself. "You're just always so fired up. It makes me want to try my best too, this year."

Looking up at her, he offers Rin a smile, his blue eyes catching the light.

"You know I've always got your back too, Rin."

Feeling a surge of warmth in her chest, Rin closes her eyes and inhales.

With Len's support, and her own powerful spirit— there's no way she can lose.

Maybe, just maybe, her dream of finding love _will_ come true.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this in the span of an hour because I've been starving for good, cheesy romance, and I haven't written anything like this in a long while. I know I have unfinished projects going on, but life stuff makes me wanna write something like this. I don't know where it's heading haha. I just know it's gonna be cliche, tropey, and fun. And dramatic. Shoujo always are.**

**I was inspired by reading Special A, I think.**

**Anyways, have a good time. Hope y'all are doing okay! Happy early Halloween.**

**~disclaimer~ I own nothing but inner cliches and a love of long-haired anime protags.**


	2. The Weary Life of Shoujo

She's stuttering. Panicking.

Oh my God. No way.

Her heart is going to beat right out of her chest.

There's no way this is real, right? She's got to be asleep in her bed still, right?

Standing on the right hand side of her best friend Len Kagamine, Rin stares dumbfounded at the person sitting at their table at lunch.

When Len had said he was going to introduce her to one of his friends, she'd been a tad skeptical, but gone along with it. Len's not exactly the kind of person to surround himself with a large group of friends, his best friends being her and a red-headed eccentric boy named Fukase. So, when he said they were going to spend lunch with someone else he knew, she couldn't help but be curious.

That is, until they approached the table, and Len offers a greeting to the two people talking there. Rin's eyes flicker from Fukase, who waves at her in greeting, to the one next to him, and her jaw nearly falls to the floor.

"M-M-M- _Mikuo Hatsune_?" she barely whimpers.

The tealet glances up at her from his bento box, his perfectly cut bangs framing his aqua eyes in an impossibly gorgeous way, and half waves his hand at Len. His eyes slide across her for only a moment, before returning back to his omelette.

The stunning, popular, wealthy, _way out of their league_ star of their high school is sitting at their table _why?_

Before Len moves to sit down, she grabs at his sleeve fast and he pauses. Leaning close in confusion, Rin whispers furtively.

"What exactly is he doing here?" she demands.

Len blinks, unfazed. "Eating lunch, I think."

"No, stupid, I _mean_ why is he here with Fukase?" she clarifies with a roll of her eyes. "What did you do?"

"He's my friend, Rin," Len responds easily, shrugging his shoulders as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

The blonde gapes at him.

"...You're friends with _Mikuo?_ "

He grimaces. "Could you stop saying his name like that? His dad and mine were friends back in cram school days, and they work together. He's also in the basketball club with me. He's team leader, so we're going to practice right after this."

Head swirling with the influx of new information, ( _Len's in basketball club? Friends with Mikuo Hatsune?_ ) she stands there dazed while her best friend goes to sit at the table on the opposite of the other two.

"...Uh, Rin? You wanna sit down?" Fukase asks innocently, not understanding why she's giving Mikuo the thousand-yard stare.

Mechanically, she moves into the chair beside Len, aiming her gaze down at the sleek tabletop and unable to say a word. Her face has turned a vicious beet red.

_You've gotta be kidding me, right?!_

_I'm sitting here at the same table as the boy who rejected me._

She had _painstakingly_ avoided seeing him today. Of course, classes had helped, except for the fact that they're now all in the same class and she has to stare at the back of his head every time they're in session. Lunch was supposed to give her time to breathe, not steal her breath away.

 _Ohhh, Len, I'll never forgive you for this,_ she seethes internally.

"...Where's your lunch, Rin?"

At Len's voice, she snaps back to reality, meeting her friend's eyes in confusion. For a second she'd almost forgot she was supposed to be eating anything.

"Oh, uh, I…. I um… I forgot it," she says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Then she pauses as a light comes on in her thoughts.

Realizing all of a sudden that this is her way out, she laughs awkwardly. "A-Actually, since I can't eat, I should go study or check out some clubs, you know? I-"

Len's brows furrow. "You're always forgetting your lunch. Do you want me to get you something from the vending machine?"

"No!" Her answer is quick, and she reddens considerably as she waves her hands, playing it off with a smile. "I'm totally fine, I swear—"

_Clunk._

The table goes silent as the teal-headed boy at the table places a full omelette on a napkin, and drops it in front of her without a word. Rin blinks in bewilderment as he stands up, slipping his bento box back into his bag without barely touching it.

"Take it. You need it more than I do. I'm going to get some practice in and take care of some business for the basketball club. I'll meet you later, Len."

"W-Wait!" Rin protests when her brain starts working again, blurting out words. "Are you sure?"

Mikuo's lips stay firm, but he nods his head. "Yeah. Eat it."

"Alright. I'll catch you in a bit," Len tells him, as if this isn't a strange thing at all. They exchange a look, and Mikuo walks off with bag slung over his shoulder. Rin's left staring down at the buttery-looking, perfectly round omelette with a tight chest, feeling stupid and a bit rude.

She'd acted beyond awful just now while he was sitting there. Did he take pity on her or something? Ugh, God, what happened?

Wait… Isn't this a thing that happens in shoujo, too?

As she tries to register whatever just happened, she catches the undertone of whispers and rumors beginning to spread. The hushed voices of students around them grabs her attention, and she realizes suddenly how many people noticed the interaction between them.

_O-Oh… What just happened was…_

_It must've looked so much like a boyfriend offering his girlfriend his lunch…!_

Not to mention, being acknowledged by Mikuo Hatsune has its own draw for gossip. He's never around women, never had a public girlfriend or anything. Any girl that seems like they're connected to him has always had a history of being scrutinized by the eyes of their peers.

Has she unwittingly entered some kind of crossfire? No way, right?

Once the tealet has vanished from view, Rin turns to Len and smacks him on the arm, eliciting a grunt of confusion from him.

"What gives?!" she demands as Fukase looks on. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Mikuo?"

"I didn't think it mattered much," Len says casually, lightly rubbing his arm.

"Didn't matter?! He _rejected_ me yesterday, why did you make my life so much harder?!" she half-whispers in a rush.

Leaning a cheek on his knuckle and reaching over to poke her in the forehead, Len gazes at her.

"I figured I was making your life _easier_ , right? You said yesterday that you had no intention of giving up. I'm just doing my part to give you a head start."

Rin's bright blue eyes stare wide at her best friend, and for a moment, she's not sure whether to praise or yell at him for his amount of forethought.

"Figures Len'd be a good wingman," Fukase jibes, and Rin is reminded he's there. She gasps and turns a deeper shade of crimson than his hair.

"Y-You didn't hear that! Don't you dare tell anyone!" she threatens him, and he just laughs.

"Sure, sure. No problem." He glances at Len, a strange smile playing at his lips. "Though, I wonder why Len's playing matchmaker when he obviously has— _Ow!_ "

Flinching suddenly as something thuds under the table, Rin glances between Fukase and Len as the two share some kind of heated glance. The blond boy has a smile pasted across his face while darts fly from his sharp gaze.

Shoving a sausage into his mouth, Len closes his bento box and slides it over to Rin. When she looks up at him, he says, "You can have the rest. I don't want to worry about you passing out on me."

"Oh, uh, thanks," she replies, and her stomach growls in response to her embarrassment. Len chuckles.

"I'll catch you later, Rin."

After he walks away, Rin hears Fukase grumbling under his breath. When she looks at him, he's got a strange, thoughtful expression.

"What?" she inquires, and he shakes his head.

"Len might be the biggest idiot I know," he says, causing her to tilt her head whilst taking a bite of Mikuo's cooling omelette.

"What do you mean?"

His deep red eyes turn on her, and he blows a gust of air up into his bangs.

"Hmm…" He shrugs his shoulders as she continues to be puzzled.

"I _really_ wonder what I mean."

**.x.X.x.**

The squeak of sneakers against sleek wood fill the large room.

The loud rubbery impact of a basketball against the court floor rings out, dribbled between one hand and another, as the school basketball club practices. The sidelines are filled with fawning girls and envious boys, and one onlooker trying to stay closer to the shadows.

Leaning back against the wall and eying the crowd, Rin isn't surprised to see half the female populace struggling to watch. The star of the show is center stage, after all.

Sweating, athletic boys in team outfits run across the room, tossing the ball from one to another, and in an instant the ball is in the hands of Mikuo Hatsune himself. He makes it look effortless to take it and run, moving with speed and agility.

It makes sense he's the team leader, after all. He's awe-inspiring to watch. He used to play casually back in middle school, but now that he's head of the team, she can't help but stop by to observe, allowing her girlish heart to swoon over him.

He really is so powerful. Strong, muscled, slender. This is one of those times the stoic mask he wears is gone, she noticed. Pure determination rides on his features, his mouth set into a grim, fierce line. Nothing, and on one, could stop him like this.

Though, that's not the only reason she's here. _That_ honor goes to another member of the team.

Blond, tall, and exuding the kind of willpower and predatory prowess of a lion, her best friend goes after Mikuo without hesitation. His expression mirrors the tealet's, and he shows no signs of backing down. The rest of the team blurs compared to them, as if they're in some graceful duet of sport. It's no small wonder that they draw such a huge crowd.

It did surprise her when Len had said he'd joined the team. He never really felt like the sporting type, but maybe it was for the extra credit. He has fun playing, after all. She feels a bit sheepish knowing she hasn't joined a club of her own.

Ah, that reminds her of just last night, when he'd looked at her with that easy smile.

" _You make me want to do my best too, this year."_

Is that why he joined the team? Could she really have inspired him to take the reins on this? It makes a soft warmth spread through her chest to think about.

_Len's always been really talented, ever since we were kids. I should've expected him to pick something like this up and excel at it. Just look at him out there, a force to be reckoned with._

_That's it, then. I'll join some clubs too! I can't let Len outdo me like this. If he's doing his best, there's no way I can slack off._

"Rin!"

There's suddenly a shrill whistle, and the next moment is a blur.

The screech of rubber soles, and the slap of the ball being thrown at the hoop and glancing off its target, seems to ring loud in her ears as time slows down. There's a flash of concerned aqua, and vivid cerulean and gold as her name is shouted.

And then deep brown, spinning toward her—

—deflected only in the following instant, as Len tosses himself between her and the ball aimed right for her face.

She lets out a delayed squeal as the ball connects with his forehead, and he kneels down while it rolls away, collected by Mikuo. The murmur of the crowd grows to a crescendo as he approaches the two of them, but her focus is on Len as she quickly moves to reach for him.

"L-Len, are you okay?" she worriedly asks.

He turns to her, and she can see a bruise beginning to form at his temple. Yet he doesn't seem bothered, instead searching her face.

"I'm good. I'm just glad you're not hurt," he says, somehow managing a chuckle.

Rin's brows furrow. "Me? You just threw yourself in front of that ball!"

"It was nothing."

She then realizes Mikuo is standing before her. Before she can say anything, he bends forward, lowering his head for a second.

"That almost hit you. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful."

"A-Ah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" she waves her hands as if to brush off the apology, horrified by it and the stares she's getting. "It was an accident."

"It just means we need more practice. Right, Hatsune?" Len asks, standing up after a moment of regaining his equilibrium.

"Are you okay to keep playing?" Rin presses and he just raises a thumb.

"No worries. If I let little injuries like this keep me down, I'd never get anywhere. Just keep an eye out in case it happens again, okay?"

She nods, and he goes back to the center of the floor along with Mikuo and the team. She stares after them, her heart racing at unnatural speeds.

_That was close. I hope Len's okay._

Unknown to her, in the corner of the room, a pair of ice blue eyes watch her with a glare that could melt the ground she walks on.

**.x.X.x.**

Waiting outside the school gates for Len, Rin watches the sun begin to set over the cherry blossom trees around them.

The second day of school, and she's already exhausted. Of course she never expected high school to be easy, but even her shoujo manga had made it seem like once she found love, it'd be a breeze.

 _Well, I_ _am_ _still looking, I guess. I'll have to work really hard this year to earn love._

Ah, when Mikuo looked at her today… He almost seemed concerned about her. For just a fleeting instant she saw something, but it could've been guilt over almost hurting her. Ahhhh, if she hadn't been standing there, Len wouldn't have gotten hurt either.

"...Hey there, Rinny."

Rin stiffens up instantly, torn from her thoughts. Without her realizing, a girl had sidled up beside her.

Tanned and gorgeous, with long sapphire hair that tapers to a frosty color toward the bottom, a girl with bright blue eyes and a model-like body casually peeks at her face. Her stance screams sass, yet her movements are graceful.

… Merli Lapis.

Her name is legendary around Crypton High. Popular, beautiful, and daughter of one of the most influential businesswomen in the city, her authority is worth its weight in gold. Unfortunately, for what she has in looks and prosperity, she lacks in personality.

This girl, and the two behind her— two students with pink hair, one with long bangs and strands reaching her knees named Miki, and the other, Teto, in corkscrew curl pigtails— used to torment Rin in elementary. They only let up after they weren't in the same class as her, but when she managed to get into this private school, she found out Merli was unfortunately seated just two rows back from her in most of her classes.

Even just being in her presence puts her on edge. Her hands ball tight at her sides as she blinks at them, already wary.

"...Merli," she mumbles, cringing at the use of her unwanted nickname.

"Ah, you remember me!" The girl wears a sweet, light pink glossed smile. "Isn't that nice? This should be easy then."

The three converge on Rin slowly, surrounding her against the thick stone wall behind her. She's effectively cornered.

"What do you want…?" she manages, locking eyes with the girl at the helm.

Merli examines her nails, looking completely relaxed.

"Well, to put it simply, I want to know what exactly made you think you had any right to approach Mikuo Hatsune," she states matter-of-factly. Her multiple bracelets jingle against her skin. "Not only that, but you had both him, and Len Kagamine, all over you today. Don't you think that's unfair to us?"

"What? But, I didn't-"

"You don't honestly think you have any chance with them, do you?" Merli smoothly cuts her protests off before she can even begin. "See, I think you've forgotten what your place is here."

Reaching out, the girl grips tight into Rin's uniform collar with her long fingernails, yanking her forward until they're face to face. Rin tries to pull away from her, but she holds tight, and she's forced to stare what seems like a demon in the face.

"You are nothing. You come from nothing, and you can be squashed just as easily as a bug," the girl promises, still wearing her sickly smile. "Don't forget who exactly you surround yourself with. If you stay out of my way, and stop bothering Mikuo, I'll let you live your cute little bubble life. However, if I see you getting any ideas and _misunderstanding_ your position…"

Her eyes turn stone cold, glittering in the late day sun.

"...I will make your life a _living hell_."


End file.
